


Please him

by Myiuri



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (for the most part), Anal Fingering, Cock Slapping, Come Eating, Creampie, Dominant Reader, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Horns, Hot Springs, Impact Play, Masochism, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Body Play, Sadism, Scratching, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Somnophilia, Tails, Teasing, slight degradation, some chapters with gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myiuri/pseuds/Myiuri
Summary: This is a series of self indulgent one shots with reader and Belphie, full of thirst.I will update the tags with each chapter, and before each chapter would be written if its with gender neutral reader, if not it's with female reader. There will also be warnings of possible sensitive tags before each chapter.
Relationships: Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 160





	1. Hot spring tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Belphie's hot spring UR card's devilgram story  
> (this chapter got edited to be without any female pronouns, so it should be gender neutral)

Finally it was time to go to the hotsprings provided by the inn, which everyone in the group looked forward to, including you. Once in, Mammon made show of jumping in water which resulted in scoldings from Lucifer. You giggled watching them, always amused by the brothers' antics. Asmo came offering glasses of demonus.

"MC do you want one as well?" Both Satan and Beel took one which made you notice:

"Where is Belphie?"

"Oh Belphie? He's in the corner over there." Satan gestures at the side and following his trail of view you indeed saw the Avatar of Sloth resting his head against one of the rocks. "I'll go check up on him!" you excused yourself to which they let you go as they enjoyed demonus among themselves, which by the way, you still strongly believed to be a fruit juice.

"Belphie."

He looked up. "MC? How come you're not with others?"

"I wanted to be with you instead." You shot him a sly smile and he giggled.

"Is that so? That makes me happy."

You both enjoyed a moment of silence, even the noises of brothers in the background drowning out as you focused on him and how warm the water made you, a blush creeping on your cheeks.

"Hey MC... Did you know that the water in this hot spring is white because of the minerals in it?" You cocked your head, signalizing him to continue. He trailed his hands to yours, fingers intervining. "So no one would see us holding hands like this." He gave you one of his mischievous smirks and your eyes widened before smirking as well.

"True.. no one can see..." You moved closer to him, lips centimeters away from each other. "Then no one would notice even if I do this right?" You untangled one of your hands and slowly slid it down until it was pressing over his towel at the crotch.  
He gasped at that, staring at you in surprise but didn't move away. "You're pretty bold for a human, you know" he chuckled weakly, voice tingled with arousal now.

"Are you holding back from me Belphie?" You cooed, kissing his neck as your hand slid under the towel to grasp at his hardening member. You saw him exhale, his hand gripping yours bit more tightly now, and his other hand went to grab your side. You could feel his warm breath on your shoulder as he panted when you began stroking him slowly. He's holding quite well, you mused and decided to grip him tighter, swiping a thumb over his head.

"Nhh- hah... You're evil." He complained but his voice didn't sound angry at all, with him still panting heavily. It made you want to tease him even more. You pressed your thighs together, feeling the arousal curl in your lower belly as you heard him muffle another moan.

You stroked faster, feeling him grip you desperately. "H-hold on, I won't-ah!" He tried but shut his mouth tight as a moan forced it's way out despite his effort to hold them in.

"Come on Belphie, you have to be quiet, otherwise they will notice~" you giggled darkly, the sight of Belphie being so desperate and squirming in your hold had you drunk and you bit your lips. Enjoying this way too much considering the risk of being caught. "Ghh! Y- you won't stop??" He whined at you, nails leaving red trails in your skin at his will to keep quiet.

You responded by moving a bit faster with a tight grip on his cock, making him hiss out and bite into your shoulder, his hips jerking forward involuntarily.

"Go on, Belphie, you can do it. Cum for me, will you?"

"Mphhh!"

He needed no more encouragements, coming with a moan stifled into your shoulder, his cum mixing with the surrounding white water as his body trembled.

He was panting heavily, body slumping on yours and you easily held him up because of the water.

"Good job. Are you okay?" You cradled his face in your hands, revealing him to your gaze. He was completely red and blissed out, causing pride to well up at yourself for making him this way.

He smiled smugly at you. "Hmm, I'm not sure, dont you want to check for yourself after we get out?"

This- He was still horny for more when you've just made him come? You smirked, fire boiling inside you at the challenge.

"Oh I'll check nice and throurough, don't you worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll possibly make a second part to this?


	2. "Milk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You ask Belphie to bring you milk. He does so, but the contents of the glass are not what they appear to be. It seems that Belphie was a bit naughty this time. You punish him for it.  
> (includes orgasm denial, come eating and anal fingering)

You plopped down on your desk, right atop of your barely done homework from RAD that had you tortured for few days now. No way you were going to do anything more today. Your mind felt fried and needed to relax now. You absentmindedly walked up to the attic, suddenly very annoyed at even walking up the stairs. Is this how Belphie felt all the time? You might be more forgiving to his lazy annoyed remarks from now on. You opened the door but no one was here. Strange but not perticularly unusual.  
You always loved the cozy feel of the room and the big double bed in the middle made it perfect spot for resting at times like these. If only Belphie was here. You fell into the bed, face first and took out your DDD from pocket, dialing Belphie's number. He picked up almost instantly, meaning he wasn't sleeping somewhere else.

"Belphie? Where are you?"

"At the kitchen with Beel, why?" Oh with Beel? Did Beel request help in making some food from him? Would it be okay to steal him away?

"Can't you come to the attic? I want to cuddle with you." You pleaded cutely, hoping it would lure him over. There was little pause on the other end and you were sure he was contemplating whether to tease you or give in to your pleads. After all cuddling in attic meant cuddling in bed. Two of his favorite things put together, it's too tempting for him to refuse. You grinned cheekily, swinging your legs back and forth when he gave affirmative response with a giggle on his own.

"Oh and could you bring over a glass of milk when you're at it?" Dose of sweet milk sounded delicious to your tired mind and it was something he didn't need to exort much energy to do either.

"Sure thing." And he hung up.

Now all you had to do was wait. Your delivery consisting of milk and your lovely demon was currently on it's way. Ok you really weren't in your right mind thinking these things. But just thinking of soon having him in your arms made you feel giddy, the feeling of being in his arms was always unique, no matter how many times you've experienced it. Maybe you could go for more than hugging? Your body didn't really feel tired and you would totally be up to something with him. If he was tired then maybe he would agree being given head at least? Well shit. Now you're wet because of your thoughts. Will he notice? Speaking of which, where is he? A glance at your DDD shows it's been over 6 minutes since then. It is true he didn't specify when he would arrive and maybe now he's making you wait on purpose. Or its also possible he fell asleep on the stairs? You stifled a laugh at the vision of Belphie walking up the stairs, then suddenly slouching down until he lies on them, the glass of milk still in his hand. You would have loved to see that happen.

You considered calling him again but in the end decided to be patient a bit more. Let's have some trust in him after all. You perked up at the sound of door opening and turned to look who came, feeling butterflies in your stomach at the mere sight of Belphie. Was it because of your naughty thoughts earlier? You can't deny you were somewhat expectant of what's going to come. But the milk comes first.

"You took too long. I thought you fell asleep on stairs or something." You faked a pout and he only giggled, totally seeing through your acting.

"Were you that eager for me?" You nodded.

"Yes, I was." You answered honestly, smiling at him. Eager in _many ways_ to be completely honest.

You took the glass from him, delighted to feel it warm. "Wow you even warmed it up, thank you!"

Belphie was observing you with interest, a bit nervous on the inside actually, as the glass touched your lips and you eagerly sipped the contents. A sight that had him biting his lips absentmindedly.

"So why did you took so long?" Now, that would be a bit difficult to answer, especially since his mind already felt hazed over from the change of your tone. Did you know already? No, you must have. He was startled with you suddenly in front of him, taking his bottom lip between yours, forcing him to let go of it. You nibbled at it as he stayed still, noting your hand was still holding the glass.

"Why can't you answer me, Belphie?" You now moved to straddle his lap and the look on your face was as if you found a delicious meal and finally you got opportunity to eat it. He shivered. "Did you do something bad? Is that it?"

"That depends on what you think." He smirked at you. "Is it tasty?"

When you asked of him to get you milk, an idea suddenly came to his head, and truth to be told, he was nervous and bit scared about your reaction, but not enough to back off, so he took the gamble. And so in the glass he brought you was indeed "milk", but his own, his come that is. Watching you drink it happily in front of him was a huge turn on for him, and you could clearly tell, as you were sitting right on his erection.

"What matters is that you did something naughty. Do you know what happens to naughty boys?" You asked teasingly in a way that has his gut twisting in arousal.

"What will? Tell me, I'm sure I forgot." He replied with a slight tremble in his voice but still confident and he hoped you haven't noticed how you had him surpressing shivers already. He was also tempted to just crash your lips together and have you grind him until he came, but it seems today he was the 'naughty boy' and wouldn't get exactly what he wanted. You confirmed his suspicions.

"They get punished."

"Oh? What you have in store for me then?" He challenged which was sure way to fire you up. You were always responsive to his tauntings, so easily worked up with him and he loved to see you like that, even if it came to bite him later.

"It looks like you don't regret your sin at all" you shake your head disappointedly, moving off him and he already missed the pressure on his erection, even the slight stimulation better than nothing at this point. Even though he came earlier to deliver you his 'milk', he was now painfully hard again, effect only you could have on him.

"Now, strip." So you were going to observe? He complies with your order, making sure to give you perfect little show of it. It was all incredibly arousing having your hungry eyes on him as he got rid of the last piece of clothing on him, agonizingly slow. But now you could see how much he was into the moment from his leaking cock. "Mm, good boy, but it won't be enough. Touch yourself for me." You instructed and he happily obliged, wrapping fingers around his length and moaning at the relief it brought him, throwing his head back.

However he looked back at you when hearing your soft sounds, seeing a hand down your pants and working yourself excitedly. The sight made him go faster, panting and fighting off his own moans so he could hear you instead. But you weren't letting him see you. What a disappointment. And Belphie felt this wasn't exactly his place to ask for things right now.

He was getting close and decided to get a bit more playful. He can't let you win so easily, can he?

"Didn't you say you were going to punish me?" He meant to play it off cool, but his heavy panting and moan at the end probably didn't make it sound as he intended.

"So you're still running your mouth?" Shivering at your words, he felt himself getting close, he was so close and so his hand stroked faster, no longer caring to hold back his moans. He was just about to came when your hand forced his own away. He shot his head up to see you crawled over to him, still gripping his hand. "Why did you stop me?" A little frustrated from being just denied his orgasm, he slumped down and gripped the sheets to resist finishing himself off.

"You're going to come when I let you to, not when you want to, you naughty boy." You said matter of factly, looking at him in acted disapproval.

He watched as you took off your pants fully and straddled him once again. You looked quite frustrated yourself, he noticed, you didn't get to finish earlier either apparently to stop him. So you would go as far as to torture yourself only to torture him? He giggled a bit at the clumsiness but that sound was caught in his throat with a moan when you started grinding yourself on top of his length.

Your hand returned to your clit, and you warned him when his hands twitched. "Don't you dare touch me, Belphie."

His only response was another moan when you pressed a bit harder. He could directly feel your wetness on his cock, as well the heat coming from your pussy and it was driving him insane. Not being able to touch you or slide in to give you both a proper pleasure had a frustrated whine leaving his lips.

Meanwhile your moans picked up, Belphie knew you were getting close and wanted to help you but he wasn't allowed. You were going faster, fueled by your impending orgasm, leaving him in moans at the increased friction.

Then you stopped, coming with a head thrown back, mouth open in silent scream. To him it was beautiful, that he can hardly imagine this being truth and what a pity he can't touch you. His heart ached for you and so did his cock currently. He might have you in the palm of his hand normally, but you had him wrapped around your finger tightly and he won't have it other way. You were panting heavily as you came down for a kiss, which he hungrily reciprocated.

You stepped off him once again, moving to sit on your heels as you looked him up and down, as if deciding what to do with him. You reached for the glass of milk and his dick twitched impatiently as you drank once more. You were doing this on purpose, he was sure, the way you licked your lips afterwards as if it was the most delicious thing in the world told him everything. And whatever you were aiming for clearly worked and he resisted the urge to squirm.

"I want to watch you finger yourself. You're not allowed to touch your cock of course." His body jolted at that but his fingers were already in his mouth, trying to get them as wet as he could with just his saliva. If he were any less horny he would have taken it slow, making a show for you, but he was now eager to feel whatever pleasure you allowed him.

He started with one finger, releasing shuddering exhale as he quickly worked himself to accept two. He made sure to avoid his cock, legs spreading as much as he can, but the way his hand occasionally brushed it had him gasping.

Lost in his pleasure, he didn't notice you coming up close to him with approving humm, his face now turning a bit pink from the shame of you watching him desperately fuck himself. He let out a high pitched moan when you put your two fingers _alongside_ with his own inside him, causing him to hit a spot he wasn't able to reach before. His back arched, and loud moans leaving him at the different sensation your fingers added.

"Ahh! Please! I'm so close!" Barely managing the words out. "I need to come please, _please!_ " His mind was a mush, unable to think about anything but cumming at this point. You didn't respond, only pushed your fingers _even deeper_ , a scream of your name leaving his mouth as he suddenly came, spilling cum on his bare stomach.

You pulled your finger from him together with his own and he sighed in relief. He was too exhausted to squirm when you bend over to lick his come off. Once it was throuroughly gone, you smirked at him, licking your lips.

"Hmmm delicious indeed." He let out a weak chuckle, but didn't move otherwise. From your times together it was common for Belphie to fall asleep after the act, you with him of course. Seeing as you were both relatively clean and you licked the cum cleanly off of him, you saw no reason to not fall asleep.

"Thank you Belphie." You snuggled closer to him and gave him a little peck on the lips. Your content smile must have told him how relaxed you were after this. It was just what you needed even if you didn't know it at first. Even as drowsy as he currently was, he managed to answer you with a smile on his own and you could just melt at this sight.

"You're very welcome. Make sure to call on me if this ever repeats." He hugged you back and turned to his side, you pulled blankets over your still naked bodies and in each others embrace you fell asleep.


	3. His tail, it's-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie has been hiding a little secret about his tail from you. You got lucky and found out even without him telling you.  
> (contains somnophilia and dub-con, chapter is with gender neutral reader)

You walked in hallways of the House of Lamentation, not really paying attention to where you were going. Only when you stopped before the door of the attic you noticed your feet had led you to Belphie. You didn't complain and entered. You saw him sleeping on the bed and to nobody's surprise, he didn't wake up. However he was sleeping in demon form. That was something he did quite often and you wondered if it was more comfortable for him to be in his demon form. Your eyes scanned over his sleeping body. He was laying on his stomach, hands cuddling his favorite cow pattern pillow under his head, your eyes drifted from his horns down his body until it stopped at the tail. It was laying still on his side, slightly curled.

Your hands twitched, itching to touch it. Would that be okay? You never really did anything to him while he was sleeping before despite your urges and fantasies, but you _really_ wanted to touch his tail. You wondered if it was sensitive. If he would react at all. You could ask Levi or Satan if tails are sensitive to hide this plan from Belphie when he would be awake, but you felt that was kind of private question? You didn't have tail and wouldn't know after all. Without noticing, you inched closer to him until your legs were touching the edge of the bed.

You slowly kneeled on the bed next to his chest, swallowing a lump in your throat as you observed him carefully. He didn't stir at all. Currently your curiosity and arousal were getting better of you and pushed away your anxiety so you carefully reached out, tracing the place where his tail was connected to skin. Still no movement and with one finger you traveled down the length of his tail until it ended with fluffy hair? Was it hair? You stroked it a few times, delighted in how soft it was.

Seeing as he was laying still, you got bolder, gently wrapping your fingers around the tail. You almost jumped in your skin when it twitched against your touch. You experimentally stroked it, and your other hand trailed the underside of his tail near the base, essentially lifting it up a bit. It was heavier than you though, the feeling of it was something akin to leather. Not really rough but not smooth either. When you looked back at him, he was restless, squirming a bit and trembling? You smiled to yourself and while still keeping your hands on it, lowered down and gave it a little lick. That's when you heard him whine, his hips jerking forward without actually achieving much.

It turned out he was actually very sensitive on his tail! You looked like cat that got it's cream. And he hid this from you... You took a spot in your mouth, slurping along it as your hands stroked it at slow pace. The little noises that escaped him as his body writhed had your legs pressing together tightly. You wanted to get off but were determined to make him cum first. You decided to pull lightly at his tail and was rewarded with a loud whine. Smirking in satisfaction you moved your mouth along the length of his tail. He was moving a lot and you noticed he was grinding his hips into the bed, desperate for friction. What a sight to behold. The heat in your lower belly was getting unbearable. Getting a little wild, you pulled on his tail quite roughly while still furiously licking it everywhere, the noises that left him music to your ears.

You found yourself wondering if his horns were sensitive as well but you were determined to make him cum from this. His thrusting got fiercer now, and you were awed how is he still asleep. He seemed to enjoy the rough pulling so you bit into it, not too hard but not gentle either. This had left him almost screaming and with how he spasmed you were sure he was coming. Your own vision went white and you kept licking his tail until his writhing died now. Letting go of him, he turned to his side, looking at you with a dazed expression, confused but blissed out.

He murmured your name in question, feeling the slickness in his pants as both his tail and cock twitched with the aftermath. It took him a while to wake up completely especially with how you moved to pet his hair.

"Hmm what a nice thing to wake up to." He purred sleepily.

"Don't you want to clean yourself up?" You offered, feeling your own pants wet as you had embarrassingly orgasmed untouched when he did. He mumbled disapprovingly. "You don't??"

"Mmhh only if you do it." Turning on his back, you watched as his clothes magically disappeared into nothing, leaving him bare, as if he was waiting for you to clean him. You were a bit baffled right now to respond to his audacity.

"You can do that with your clothes?"

He nodded. "Since clothes in our demon form are made with magic so I can of course remove them like that." You sighed in defeat and went to fetch a wet towel and change your pants while you were at it. But it seems you took too long because when you were back, Belphie was sleeping again, splawed naked against the bed in demon form without any covers on him. His cum was still on his crotch. If this wasn't the hottest thing you've seen, you don't know what is. He needs to stop seducing you like this, even if it wasn't intentional.

You wiped him off anyway, even if you considered fucking him or fucking yourself on him. Either way would have been fine, honestly. Once done you tossed the towel to the side and stripped yourself until only your underwear was left and snuggled to his naked form, pulling covers over yourselves so he won't get cold. Just when you were about to close your eyes you reminded you didn't do homework needed for tomorrow. Shit. You stiffened and thought if you should get up and do it, but with the way Belphie unconsciously wrapped his arm around you, the tension left your body and decided to leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow you.


	4. Take it back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie says playfully something that very much offends you. He awakened your beast.  
> Inspired by one of his actual lines that he says as homescreen character.  
> (contains sadism/masochism, penetration (sex), rough play, slight degradation, cock slapping, impact play, creampie, reader is gender neutral in this chapter)

"Were you waiting for me? You have weird tastes." Belphie commented with a smile when he entered your room - without knocking - and caught you right as you were masturbating. Your face exploded in red, embarrassed at being found out like this and enraged at his comment. You took your hands from yourself, and stormed to him when he sat on your bed, not caring about your fading orgasm. Its his fault you didnt come and hes going to fix it like a good boy.

You pushed on his shoulders, hard, toppling him over and almost ripping his pants off in the process of removing them. You sat down onto his half hard member, grinding against it and he looked at you in awe.

"So impatient.." but his hands landed on your hips, squeezing lightly here.

"So I have weird tastes? _Me??_ How dare those words leave your lips." you leaned close, almost kissing him, words dripping with your anger. Currently, the look on your face was dangerous, and it made Belphie freeze, feeling as if something bad will happen if he moves or tries to kiss you. Even as tempting it was when you panted, warm breath tickling his lips teasingly, and your hands sensually slid under his shirt, feeling every inch of his stomach slowly.

His breath hitched when you reached his chest, brushing over his nipples, pinching them with your fingers, toying with them. Your eyes were cast downwards at the outline of your hands under his shirt, and you looked almost dazed. Suddenly that turned into a wicked smile when you pinched hard, pulling both his nipples painfully.

He threw his head back, mouth open with a moan, arching himself to push forward, to aleviate some of the pain, but you didnt stop. The intense tingle of pain and pleasure coming from his nipples had his cock twitching under you. His head trashing around, not sure if he wants you to stop or continue.

The shirt now rolled up with your movements as you continued your ministration, watching Belphies face contort in pleasure.

Suddenly you let go of his nipples, as if bored of them, and he was left panting, chancing a glance at you.

"You-" He tried to speak but was cut off with a slap against his face that left a raised red mark on his cheek. He took that as indication to shut his mouth and clenched fists around the sheets, hyperaware of how his skin felt like fireworks where your rough touch landed.

Something inside him made him want to say more things, to get you hit him more, but all those thoughts flew away when you grinded on him once again, mouth left open in a silent moan.

"As much as I want to fuck you," you started, looking down at him with disapproving expresion, absentmindedly scratching nails on his torso that left him in shivers "I don't think you deserve it."

You laughed as you saw him shaking his head, but stopped suddenly and another slap landed, this time on his other cheek, marking them both red.

"You don't get a say in this matter." you exclaimed in authoritarian tone.

You moved backwards, ignoring your aching hole as you took closer look at his leaking cock. You were now so close to it he could feel your breath on it, and his abdominal muscles flexed to keep himself from bucking up. You of course felt his tensing and looked up from your current position, meeting a sight of gorgeous dishiveled demon, hair in mess, shirt rolled up and the bead of precum that rested on top of his length in front of you.

"What a sight to behold." Those words left you before you could think about them, truly admiring how he currently looked. The pause, however was not making it easy for Belphie to control himself at all. You noticed his desperate expression as still no words left his lips. You could give him a chance for that.

"Well, if you want to fuck so badly, ask for it."

You moved a bit up, to give yourself more space. "Can-" He cut himself off with a high pitched yelp when you slapped his cock this time, the pain hitting him like thunderbolt as it spread through his body. You only smiled innocently as you watched it sway a bit from impact, still waiting for his proper response.

"Please- _Aaaahhh!_ " another hit that had him bucking his hips up uncontrolably. "P-Please, _please, please!_ " he rambled, his voice trembling and getting hopeful when you didn't hit him this time.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" You said cheerfully, finally grabbing a hold of his cock and wasted no time in easing it into yourself. You were still well stretched from your masturbating session he so rudely interrupted earlier. Eager to feel him, you let your lust loose, giving him no time to get used to it as you bounced up and down vigorously.

His cock still felt like on fire, red and sensitive from your hits and you fucking yourself on his length left him unable to do anything but moan and whine as you took what you wanted. His hips kept twitching up, his grip ruining the sheets. You were already so worked up from playing with him just a while ago that left you so aroused you could hardly stand it, and now hes being such a beautiful mess, you couldnt stop your moans either and felt embarrasingly close to cumming already.

You dove down to kiss him, messy and wet from both of your moaning. He broke the kiss first, throwing his head back with a scream, hips forcefully snapping up to yours, bringing you to your own orgasm. Your insides clamped down around him and you came hard, moaning out his name in your bliss.

You both spent there a long while, panting while you lied on his chest, both dotted in sweat from the intense pleasure. When you could move a bit, you first pulled yourself off of him, your hole twitching weakly at the emptiness.

After a while, Belphie spoke. "Wow... I didn't expect you to have this inside you." He looked at you in surprise, a pleasant one. "Guess that's what I get for provoking a tiger?" He chuckled, you joining him.

Honestly it was disgusting how dirty and sweaty you both were, his cum sliding out of you obscenely and dirtying both him and bed. But you were too tired to care. He was under you, and didn't leave or complain. You decided to stay like that until you had higher motivation to clean yourself up, a decision he seemed to support and neither of you moved. Enjoying the silence, and possibly falling asleep in the process.


	5. Not so easily!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphie is woken up with his bladder need going off, but you're on top of him and you're not letting him go.  
> (contains omorashi, reader is gender neutral)

"Hngg-"

Belhpie stirred, woken up from his sleep by the need to pee. And also the fact you were on top of him. He blinked and looked at your form, legs on either side of his hips, straddling him. Once you noticed he was awake you pouted.

"Aww why did you have to wake up?"

"Why, what were you planning to do to me?" He smiled back. You didn't answer, only looked away, biting your lip. He tried to move, but under your weight every movement other than his arms and head felt too unnecessary.

"I would have striped you, tasted your body and your cock." You leaned closer, almost whispering to his ear.

"Do you like touching me while I sleep that much?" He asked, knowing fully well you did. You nodded, only confirming his thoughts. "Yes. I don't mind now that you're awake either though. I get to see more of your reactions." Licking your lips you were already sliding hands under his shirt, sticking to your words.

"W-Wait-" As much as he wanted to just let you, he still had to go quite badly to the toilet. It's not until it's urgent he is woken up by his needs. "Let me go to the toilet first." He said and expected you to nod and get off him - except you didn't. He looked at you questioningly only to hear you laugh at his bewildered expression.

"Nu-uh, you're not going anywhere now that I have you." Your fingers carresed his sides and stomach, finding their way to his nipples, causing a quiet moan to slip out. "Wha-?"

"Arms up." you ordered. In spur of the moment he complied and in the next second his shirt was gone. "But-" Your lips were on his, silencing him once more. Was it him or were you more eager today? Now that you weren't letting him go, the slight panic was there, and he actually hoped you would hurry up so he can relieve himself. You pulled yourself back, and smiled sadistically at him.

"What? Scared, Belphie? Why give me that look?" He laid back and tried to relax despite his nervousness and the pressure on his bladder. He can't relax there too much. "No way I would be." He replied in the end with confidence almost ever present in his words. He thanked himself for still sounding like that even given his unfavorable situation.

"Is that so?" With that your hands slid down and pressed above his crotch on his lower belly, and not coincidentally right where his bladder was. He moaned loudly at that, hands clamping over his mouth and legs shutting together tightly, in hopes of not pissing himself immediately as you kept the pressure there.

"Hmm? What was that?" Clearly you intended to make things difficult for him. You tested different pressures, stroking across deliberately, leaving him in heavy struggle. Fortunately any more shameful moans that he shouldn't be making at that were muted by his hands. He writhed and finally heaved a sigh of relief when you let go. You only giggled.

"You think I'm going to stop so fast?" You pulled off his pants together with underwear, and took note of his dripping cock, licking your lips again. Your words left him uneasy, but he should have known better than to expect you to relent. The desperation was really getting to him now, his legs restless as you moved to sit between them, forcing him to spread them.

"What-What are you going to do to me?" He wanted to close his legs, but you didn't budge, instead laughed again and went to trace his inner thighs, the light pressure feeling almost ticklish. He jolted and almost wished to run away but his body didn't budge. He knew if he lets you do whatever you want it won't end well for him but he couldn't bring himself to move.

You cut his thoughts off by taking his trembling cock into your mouth, slurping along it. He bucked his hips and moaned out but inside he panicked. What if he won't be able to hold out while you had him in your mouth?? He tried to push you off but only ended up whining when you hollowed your cheeks and sucked especially hard on him.

He threw his head back, teeth gritting together. Now another conflicting need appeared. He wanted to come but if he does he would definitely piss himself as well.

He was so distracted with your mouth, panting and moaning mess, he didn't notice you slicking up a finger and bringing it to his ass so he jumped in surprise when it entered him.

His hand was still in your hair, gripping desperately but now instead of pushing you off he had the urge to have you move faster on him.

Two digits were inside him now, searching around and scissoring him. Then you curled your fingers _just right,_ pressing against his prostate and making his whole body arch. At that you pulled off him, watching him squirm and moan before you, the pressure on his prostate making both needs unbearable. At this point he wasn't sure if he was holding back his orgasm or pee but fuck it felt so good. His hands were now left to curl uselessly around the sheets and he bucked his hips, desperate for relief, release, anything at this point!

He screamed your name when you thrusted hard against his prostate and he came, whole body tensing up as he jerked and twitched with the power of said orgasm. His mouth was shamelessly open tongue out and eyes rolling to the back of his head when you kept thrusting. He spurted out pee alongside with come, finally pissing himself, mind in mush from such strong orgasm coupled with feeling of the sweet relief. Yet even as he stopped cumming you kept thrusting fingers into his prostate mercilessly, making his cock release more small streams of pee onto himself.

His voice was now in weak whines and his hands desperately grabbed onto you, begging you to stop but he couldn't formulate any words, only high pitched moans leaving him.

"Ahngg p-pleaaaase s- Ah!" He tried but it was useless and his limbs currently felt so weak he wouldn't be able to move you by force even if he wanted to. Watching him writhe and moan pitifully begging you to stop just made you want to continue, but you thought he had enough so you gently pulled out, observing his heavy panting as his body finally relaxed.

He laid there, completely still and you guessed he won't be moving anytime soon, so you picked him up in your arms, ignoring he was still soaked - and so was the bed- and carried him to the bathroom. It wasn't far and Belphie was surprisingly light. Light enough for you to lift up. Seeing as he didn't react at all just confirmed you may have overdone it, juuust a little bit. It couldn't have been that bad, could it? You cleaned him up carefully but the bed in the attic was now soiled. Ehhh you haven't thought about this part.

In the end you went to your room with him, noticing he fell asleep while you were carrying him. You chuckled and kissed his temple, adoring how he hugged you unconsciously at that. Of course you weren't planning to leave, climbing into your bed with him. It was a little cramped since it was meant for one person, but you surely don't mind being squished to Belphie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter c:  
> Comments appreciated! I'll make at least 7 chapters of this because Belphie is the seventh brother, but I might make more, I don't know.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You just want to kiss Belphie all over, so you do. A very soft fluffy smut. With gender neutral reader

"Belphie?" You peered up at him, bodies squished together under the blankets. You had lot of body contact, sleeping in the same bed almost every night and even during daylight he would snatch you to him whenever he could. Now, however you were feeling strangely thirsty, needy. You wanted to shower him in your love and kisses, you wanted to kiss him badly. "Mnh?" He gave affirmative noise he was listening, as it was waste of words for such simple action. 

"Can I kiss you?" His eyes opened at that and he smiled, that sight just making you want to kiss him more. "Of course you can, go for it." He answered delightfully, waiting for your move. Yes. You leaned in, the kiss started soft, just light pressure of lips on lips, then again. You kissed his bottom lip, the corners of his mouth before he opened it hungrily and you licked in, interwined your tongue with his. The inside of his mouth was warm and his heavy pants tickled your cheeks from the constant kissing. 

You toppled him on his back, his hands bringing you down to him once more, consumed by the passion of your kisses. You just wanted to kiss him, over and over again, to let him know your love through the kisses, so when his wandering hands slid down your back you stopped them, breaking the heavenly touch of two lips but stayed close as if you never wanted to leave his personal space. "Don't, Belphie. Let me." You whispered, for loud speaking was unnecessary with such closeness. You didn't wait for his confirmation this time but he went pliant under you and your hands went to caress his swollen lips - yours were not faring any different - wanting to feel them as much as possible. You were sure he wanted more as his dual colored eyes never left yours, you could feel the shape of him through his pants pressing against you, but you didn't want to stop yet. You never wanted to stop letting him know the extent of your care, even if you'll never be able to fully express it.

Leaning down, he eagerly kissed you back, but didn't attempt to take lead, putting himself in your arms completely. He felt a bit nervous to do so, not being on the recieving end often, but your gentle and sultry kisses did more than enough to drown all his nervousness in your softness. He seemed to melt under you, completely accepting what you were giving him and your heart ached at the trust he was giving you.

You licked on his lips the last time and kissed your way down his neck, occasionally stopping to suck a spot, where would then bloom red mark of your claim on him. With his mouth now unoccupied, the pants he let out as you opened his shirt were barely audible, but you still heard them. With more touch to other parts of his body, you could tell he was becoming restless, the desire your kisses spurred in him more and more apparent. Still, he tried to not move, to let you go at your pace and you were infinitely grateful for that. Even if you still weren't in mood to progress further, you just wanted to worship him and show him his love, you knew he wanted to come. So you decided to reward his previous obedience by unbuttoning his pants, pulling his hardness out and stroking it. It was hot and firm under your touch, the feeling pleasant under your fingers. You could feel your hands slick from the precum gathered there, showing just how much he was holding back. He let out a moan when you stated stroking him gently, his hips raised lazily to meet you. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to move now, but you let him, let him take the pleasure of your hand on his cock and mouth on his collar bone.

"Mnh-" You noticed his closed eyes, brows furrowed and nails digging into your shirt at the back. It was a beautiful sight and you deliberately went slow, wanting to prolong it as much as possible. His neck area all the way from his jaw was littered in wet lovemarks you left behind. You couldn't resist leaning up to capture his lips again, swallowing the sounds you wanted to hear. It was a struggle, which desire was greater. Wanting to kiss him or hearing his sounds? You wished you could do both. He still kissed you back even in the middle of agonizing, slowly mounting pleasure because of your teasings. They weren't, not really and Belphie knew that but that didn't stop or lessen his need to cum. It was enjoyable even without orgasm, having you against him, bodies pressed together as you kept kissing him, he almost thought he was dreaming right now with how perfect it was. Maybe he is. The gentle bite on his lower lip told him otherwise, snapped him out of the trance your touches magically brought.

You moved to nibble on his ear, whispering after a moment, your hot breath making him shiver. 

"Belphie. Do you want to cum?" You asked almost playfully. You weren't going to tease, he was listening and you were currently a soft mush inside. You wouldn't be able to deny him anything right now. He nodded amidst his moans despite the answer being obvious and you just wanted to keep kissing him take him whole, do anything to express this overwhelming feeling. How can he be so... Belphie? He was always himself, a fact so simple that you can always appreciate.

"Go ahead. You've been good for me tonight." The smile was obvious in your soft voice and you gripped tighter, going a little bit faster, helping him to reach the peak you promised. And he did. You wanted to get off of him just to see his body arch, but him calling out your name was just as good - better than good.

You were petting his hair, pressing gentle kisses on his face as he came back to himself, panting with beautifully flushed face. When he opened his eyes, he saw you smiling at him, slipping under the sheets to hug him and go to their previous position. He must be sweaty after that but Belphie wasn't the one to mind lot of things when sleeping. You certainly didn't complain about his more intense smell either, instead it made you bury your face to him.

At that he rolled over to a side, facing you and interlacing his hands with yours. "Thank you." He murmured. Not love you, because neither of you had the need to prove it in words, after just proving it in much more efficient way. Your care and his trust. And perhaps another time the roles will reverse.


End file.
